mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Blazing Speed
This is '''Mario Kart: Blazing Speed', one of the fastest Mario Kart games in the world.'' It features a lot of your favorite characters, items, vehicle parts, races and of course, GAME MODES!!!! About the Game Mario Kart: Blazing Speed is a PC Mario Kart game. It features 10 or 8 players racing in one time. Introducing Blazing Speed and Teleports! By collecting Flame Tokens, you activate Blazing Speed what is a Mushroom lasting after 8 seconds. Teleporting feature appears in some tracks. Mission Mode reappears, with a (new) mode named Minigame Mode, that is similar to Mission Mode. Game Modes Grand Prix Mario Kart: Blazing Speed features an all-new Grand Prix mode. This time, you can choose 10 or 8 racers. There are 10 cups: New and Retro. You can also choose one of 3 Cup Tours: New Cup Tour, Retro Cup Tour and All Cup Tour. Coins reappear, so you can collect them in a limit of 20 coins. You earn a Star Rank depending on a place. Time Trial A timed single race. It's different that previous games' Time Trial modes, because there are Item Boxes with Mushrooms and Triple Mushrooms. You don't start with three mushrooms in stock. You can play with Staff Ghosts, with the list below. Time Trial 150cc Staff Ghosts Time Trial 200cc Staff Ghosts Mission Mode Mission Mode is re-introduced in this game, where the player earns coins and star ranks to unlock new things. It involves 12 levels with 7 missions: 6 normal and 1 boss battle. The mission types are: * Driving through gates - driving in between transparent half wheels (the easy version is driving through numbered gates). * Collecting coins - picking up coins scattered over the race track or battle course. * Destroying item boxes (either single or double) - driving through item boxes and double item boxes on the race track or battle course, other missions is to avoid Fake Item Boxes. * Crashing into wooden crates - crashing to the crates made from wood by either vehicle or blazing speed. * Using Mega Mushrooms, Super Stars, Bob-ombs or Shells to destroy enemies or obstacles. * Collecting or stealing Green Stars - in collecting version, you pick up Green Stars, while in the stealing version, you steal Green Stars from the other player. * Passing obstacles without touching them - either forwards or backwards, you have to pass all obstacles, but you can't touch them! * Driving backwards - players must use the down button for move, and the arrow dirrections are reversed, it is combined with some mission types. * Performing power-slide boosts within a certain lap - as said. More power-slide boosts are often to finish faster meaning more coins and higher rank. * Racing a computer player for one lap - item boxes contain all items that a CPU player doesn't use. VS Race A race with custom settings. Battle Players work as single racers or team up to battle. Items work on every player. All games are playable in Single-player mode, so you can choose Team Mode to take some team battles. There are 5 ways for battle, with two being new: * Balloon Battle: All players like in Mario Kart DS start up with a single balloon. They have 4 balloons in their stock at the start. Players can hold up to 5 balloons in this game. 1-Up Mushrooms, the new items, get an extra balloon. Every time, when a player hasn't got any balloons, the player becomes a Ghost that does not move. The player who is the last one wins. * Coin Runners: Players drive around the battle map to collect as many coins as they can. The time limit can be either three or five minutes, and the player or the team with most coins wins. * Shine Runners: Shine Runners are re-introduced in Mario Kart: Blazing Speed! Thirteen items appear at the beginning of the game. The new feature is the announcer's voice, who signals the 5 last seconds. The player who has more Shine Sprites after the announcer's countdown wins. * Survival Battle (NEW!!): The rules are like Balloon Battle, because there is no balloons. All players have 10 lives (like The Final Battle minigame from Mario Party 4). The player last standing wins. * Boo Bounce (NEW!!): This battle mode is available when you buy a Super Team Pack for free. One player will be possessed by a Boo. The other players have to use items to reach the player and defeat the Boo that possess. Every time the player becomes normal, another Boo possess other racer. Mega Mushrooms will crash the possessed player automatically. The player, who defeated most players in 10 rounds wins. Minigame Mode Here, you play one of 3 minigames that appear in this game. * Shell Toss: The player is given red and green shells: X button is for green shell, and the Y button, red shell. There are 20 Goombas appearing in a Goomba Cliffs-themed area. There is no opponents, but 5 minutes to clear the minigame. If you kill a Goomba, you get 2 points. If you get all 40 points, you win. * Star Bit Collectors: The player is in Galaxy Dome, where Polari tells that ten Star Bits are scattered. Collect them all, every Star Bit is 1 point, and you win with 10 points. Courses There is a total of 40 courses in the game. 20 of them are new and they appear first in the game, while the other are taken from Mario Kart games that are released before Mario Kart: Blazing Speed. Mushroom Cup # Mushroom Circuit (Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Shy Guy Palms (Gliding, Surface Skimming, Anti-Gravity) # Goomba Cliffs (Anti-Gravity, Teleporting) # Wild Waterfall (Gliding, Underwater) Flower Cup # Mario Circuit (Gliding, Surface Skimming, Anti-Gravity) # Toad Town (Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Puffprod Peaks (Anti-Gravity, Teleporting) # Starlit Crest (Gliding, Surface Skimming) Egg Cup # Yoshi Circuit (Gliding) # Boomerang Coast (Gliding, Surface Skimming, Full-Track Anti-Gravity) # Candy Clutter (Anti-Gravity) # Sky Temple (Gliding, Anti-Gravity) Star Cup # Sherbet Land (Surface Skimming, Anti-Gravity) # Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Gliding, Anti-Gravity, Teleporting) # Bob-omb Factory (Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Mt. Blizzard (Gliding, Surface Skimming, Anti-Gravity) Special Cup # VelocityVille Tour (Gliding, Full-Track Anti-Gravity) # Comet Observatory (Gliding, Underwater, Anti-Gravity) # Bowser's Castle (Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Rainbow Road (Gliding, Anti-Gravity) NOTE: Retro Cups came from other games. Shell Cup # Figure-8 Circuit (DS, Anti-Gravity) # Donut Plains 2 (SNES, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Toad's Factory (Wii, Gliding) # Cheep Cheep Lagoon (3DS, Underwater, Anti-Gravity) Banana Cup # Big Blue (Wii U, Gliding, Full-Track Anti-Gravity) # Daisy Hills (3DS, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Choco Mountain (N64, Surface Skimming, Anti-Gravity) # Cheep Cheep Island (GBA, Anti-Gravity) Leaf Cup # Mario Circuit (DS, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Baby Park (GCN, Full-Track Anti-Gravity) # Rosalina's Ice World (3DS, Gliding, Surface Skimming) # Vanilla Lake 2 (SNES, Anti-Gravity) Lightning Cup # Moonview Highway (Wii, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Wario Stadium (N64, Anti-Gravity) # Mushroom City (GCN, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Maka Wuhu (3DS, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) Boomerang Cup # Sky Garden (GBA, Anti-Gravity) # Bowser Castle (DS, Anti-Gravity) # Grumble Volcano (Wii, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) # Rainbow Road (GCN, Gliding, Anti-Gravity) Battle Courses New Battle Courses * Block Tower - A course that resembles both Block Fort and Block Plaza from Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart Wii. The towers are a little bit tall, with the Retro Cup trophies (Shell, Banana, Leaf and Lightning). * Mushroom Academy - This battle course resembles the school for Toads with Toadsworth's statue on it. * Yoshi City - It's a very busy city with many Yoshi eggs and posters with Yoshi. It has many beautiful towers, Goombas and a botanical garden. * Koopa Castle - Outside the Bowser's Castle from this game, this battle course is a square with some very tall buildings and the Lava Wheel. * Superstar Stadium - This Olympic stadium is very, very big. Thousands of Toads come to watch strange battles. * Galaxy Dome - Take off and have a space journey in this battle course. Retro Battle Courses * Battle Course 2 (GBA) - This battle course is filled by red-hot lava. Watch out - Lava Bubbles fall out from the lava! * Skyscraper (N64) - One of the Mario Kart 64 battle maps. It appears in the sky, and it's good for battles. * Palm Shore (DS) - This silent, beach place is full of crabs, palms and of course, flowing water! * Block Plaza (Wii) - One of the block-based battle maps available in Mario Kart games. Watch out to the statues - they're metallic. * Honeybee Hive (3DS) - This place is full of bees. Avoid the toxic honey - it is Tarantox' problems. * Battle Stadium (8DX) - Another battle stadium. It is Excitebike-based, so you can train some skills! Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi * King Boo * Boo * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Shy Guy * Wiggler Unlockable Characters * Princess Daisy * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Paratroopa * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * Dixie Kong * Tiny Kong * Kittler * King K. Rool * Petey Piranha * Princess Rosalina And Luna * Baby Luigi * Baby Daisy * Baby DK * R.O.B. Items Expansion Packs F-Zero Expansion Pack This pack includes: * Blue Falcon (body) * Fire Stingray (body) * P-Wing (body) * Hoverpads (wheels) Cost: Free. Battle Pack This pack includes: * Dry Dry Oasis (battle course) * Lunar Colony (8DX, battle course) Cost: Free. Koopalings Pack This pack includes: * A choice of 7 Koopalings (characters) * Koopa Clown (body) Cost: Free. Cup Collector's Expansion Pack * Cloud Cup (cup) * Green Star Cup (cup) Cost: Free. Super Team Pack This pack includes: * Boo Bounce (battle mode) * Ghost Mansion (battle course) * Beat Block Arena (battle course) * Pipe Plaza (GCN, battle course) * Thwomp Desert (Wii, battle course) Cost: Free. Winter Battle Pack This pack includes: * Icy Mountain (battle course) * Sherbet Rink (3DS, battle course) Cost: Free. Mission Mode